Un amour d'araignée
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures) Ils hésitaient. Très sincèrement, ils hésitaient à pénétrer dans cette forêt... Enfin... des araignées tissant leurs toiles avec des motifs dignes de napperons de grands-mères autour des arbres, ça ne devrait pas être si dangereux... non ?... OS


_Je suis de retour, avec un texte un peu plus léger. J'avoue m'être tout particulièrement amusée sur cet OS._ Bien _amusée._

 _Disclamer, as usual : L'univers d'_ Aventures _ne m'appartient pas, mais à Mahyar (tout comme Eden). Les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin sont à Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb respectivement. Evidemment, je ne fais pas de sous sur mes fanfictions._

 _Réponse à la review de Peter Queen, en passant, sur_ Le Destin d'un Monde _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ce petit texte t'ait plu ! Et oui, c'était bien Mahyar ! Je dois avouer que j'apprécie vraiment l'écrire dans le rôle du Dieu du Destin (et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois... oui, après ce texte-ci, il y en a un autre qui arrive!). J'espère que, si tu le lis, ce texte te plaira tout autant !_

 _Je tiens tout de même à signaler que ce texte est né d'un délire entre une amie et moi-même, qui suivons toutes deux_ Aventures. _Une idée de sa part suffit à me lancer, ces temps-ci. Voyez le résultat ! XD_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Un amour d'araignée.**

— C'est… _spécial_ , lâcha enfin Grunlek alors que ses trois autres compagnons – et une louve – fixaient l'orée de la forêt sans rien dire.

Une forêt qui les séparait d'un village alors qu'ils commençaient à manquer de vivres. Et contourner la forêt leur prendrait au moins quatre journées en plus.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour entrer là-dedans, gronda Shin, son arc à la main.

Visiblement, leur chasseur dédaignait le terrain le plus propice à la collecte de nourriture. Ils pourraient toujours compter sur Eden, mais le nain n'était pas spécialement confiant pour l'envoyer dans la forêt…

Quoique… des araignées tissant leurs toiles avec des motifs dignes de napperons de grands-mères autour des arbres, ça ne devrait pas être _si_ dangereux…

— C'est sympa comme reconversion ! badina Bob.

— Va falloir vous décider, trancha Théo qui avait discrètement dégainé son épée. Soit on contourne et on risque de crever de faim, soit on passe rapidement en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par ses bestioles.

— Je vote pour contourner la forêt, dit Shin. Au pire, on pourra toujours manger l'clébard.

Grunlek lui décrocha un regard noir, avant de proposer :

— Sinon, on peut encore marcher un peu pour trouver un coin plus dégagé de ces… _toiles_.

— Ça me va, acquiesça le demi-élémentaire un tantinet arachnophobe en se remettant à marcher.

Théo attrapa Lumière par les rênes et les devança, à pied pour reposer sa monture – un paladin en armure et un nain, ça pesait lourd… Bob enfourcha Brasier et lui donna un petit coup de talon pour qu'il emboîte le pas de Lumière, Grunlek marchant à la hauteur de l'encolure de l'invocation, Shin juste à côté de lui. L'archer avait veillé à laisser le nain et sa louve du côté de la forêt.

Soudain, Grunlek sentit quelque chose lui frôler le haut du crâne. Il se baissa par réflexe, et entendit le cri étranglé de Shin à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers lui, corps prêt à l'action et poing métallique serré, pour trouver Shin dos au sol, aux prises avec une araignée.

Le nain se précipita, bras métallique en avant, pour saisir l'araignée que Shin retenait loin au-dessus de lui à bout de bras. La bestiole, au corps long comme un avant-bras, lui échappa avant que Grunlek ne puisse l'empoigner, évita une boule de feu dans la foulée et fila entre les jambes de Théo qui manqua son coup d'épée pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

Les quatre aventuriers se regardèrent en silence, alors que l'archer se redressait sur ses coudes et que le pyromage suçait le bout de ses doigts brûlés par son sort trop précipité dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur.

— Vous ne me ferez _pas_ entrer là-dedans, lâcha Shin.

Grunlek et les autres lui concédèrent ce point.

.

Le cuisinier du groupe avait réorganisé les quelques maigres provisions qu'il leur restait. Ils avaient marché une bonne partie de la nuit à distance respectable de la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur un cours d'eau, malheureusement peu riche en poissons – Shin avait tout de même réussi à attraper deux anguilles pour compléter leur repas, mais le nain ne savait pas jusqu'à quand la chance leur sourirait. Ils avaient établi leur campement à proximité de la petite rivière.

Grunlek soupira, ferma son sac qu'il posa près de son sac de couchage et alla réveiller Bob pour la dernière relève. Comme d'habitude, le mage fut difficile à sortir des bras de Morphée, mais quelques mots glissés sur la présence d'une forêt remplie d'araignées à proximité le rendit frais comme un gardon.

Le nain put s'endormir tranquillement…

… et fut réveillé sec par un cri. Celui de Shin.

Grunlek bondit de sa couchette et son attention fut attirée par une forme noire fuyant le campement en zigzag, flèches de glace et boules de feu à ses trousses. L'accalmie ne revint que lorsque l'araignée – la même que la veille ? – disparut dans les fourrés.

Bien sûr, Théo engueula Bob, Bob se défendit à hauts cris, et le ton monta rapidement. Sachant par avance que ce n'était pas la peine de s'en mêler – expérience oblige –, le nain se dirigea vers Shin, resté à mi-chemin entre le campement et la forêt, scrutant les ombres entre les arbres et les toiles de dentelle, une flèche de glace déjà encochée à son arc. Eden reniflait les fourrés dans lesquels avait disparu l'araignée, avant d'aboyer vers la forêt.

— Les loups et les araignées, c'est d'la merde, dit Shin.

Grunlek arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas l'implication d'Eden dans l'équation : le demi-élémentaire commençait à peine à se remettre de sa terreur matinale. Il préféra ajouter :

— Les puits, aussi.

— Mais les pommes, c'est le bien.

Le nain s'autorisa un sourire, avant de rappeler Eden qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

.

Ils passèrent la rivière à la suite de Shin qui avait eu la bonté de leur geler un passage là où le courant n'était pas trop rapide. Si le demi-élémentaire pouvait marcher sur l'eau, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis et de leurs montures. Eden s'éloigna de plus en plus avant de complétement disparaître de la vue du groupe dans les hautes herbes.

Aux alentours des dernières lueurs du soir, la louve revint avec deux lapins en gueule, puis mena Grunlek au terrier qu'elle avait débusqué non loin dans les herbes hautes de la plaine. Sûrement au retour de sa chasse solitaire. Le regard du nain s'illumina à la vue de quatre autres lapins, certes un peu maigrichons, mais au moins, ils seraient repus pour la nuit. Il félicita son amie à grand renfort de caresses, puis apporta le butin de la chasse vers le campement que les autres avaient dressé en son absence, la louve joyeuse sur ses talons.

Ils avaient même eu la délicate attention de lui sortir ses instruments de cuisine, ces affamés. Théo grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours quand il vit deux lapins revenir à la louve qui s'installa légèrement à l'écart du groupe, et Grunlek s'attela à la préparation d'un ragoût.

.

Shin le réveilla pour son tour de garde puis alla s'allonger près de Théo, couché de côté en cotte de mailles et la main sur son épée, qui ne bougea pas quand le demi-élémentaire colla son dos au sien. Ça arracha un sourire au nain, avant qu'il ne baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'éloigna pour se soulager et revint à son poste de garde après avoir posé le regard sur les quatre endormis.

Ce fut Eden qui l'alerta après une bonne heure de silence nocturne.

Grunlek dirigea son regard dans la direction vers laquelle la louve grondait, fourrure hérissée et crocs découverts, pour trouver…

L'araignée.

Encore. Et cette fois-ci, elle s'était… _installée contre Shin ?_

Décidément, plus rien n'allait au Cratère.

Le nain pesa le pour et le contre de s'approcher, puis décida de faire le tour pour aller réveiller le pyromage. Il glissa deux mots à l'homme, lui demandant de ne faire aucun bruit, plaquant sa main métallique sur sa bouche quand il fit mine de l'ouvrir.

Bob se leva, encore dans le cirage, mais en sortit bien vite quand Grunlek lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête Shin et l'araignée. Il cilla une fois, deux fois, se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Et oui, il l'était.

— C'est la même que la dernière fois, non ?..., demanda à tout hasard le pyromage.

— Je crois que oui.

— Oh.

Un nouveau silence, où les deux compères regardèrent sans rien dire le demi-élémentaire et son araignée. Jusqu'à ce que Bob tende l'oreille.

— C'est qui qui ronfle, là ?...

— Théo ne ronfle que lorsqu'il est sur le dos. Shin ne ronfle pas. Donc…

L'araignée.

L'araignée ronflait, blottie contre un Shin endormi et arachnophobe.

Même Eden avait cessé de grogner et inclinait la tête de côté, clairement intriguée par l'attitude de l'arachnide.

Grunlek pinça les lèvres, se dirigea vers Théo et le secoua par le bras pour le réveiller. Mais Shin fut dérangé, descendit une main, les yeux encore clos de sommeil, pour empoigner Eden qui avait eu la drôle d'idée de venir se lover contre lui et…

… non, ce n'était pas d'Eden.

 _Ce n'était pas de la fourrure._

Shin bondit en hurlant, effrayant Théo ainsi que l'araignée qui sursautèrent violemment. Le paladin se redressa, posa le regard sur l'araignée, eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et dégaina son épée, manquant d'occire son ami nain au passage.

— Bob ! Crame-la !

Le pyromage ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les bras croisés et un sourire flottant aux lèvres, observant l'araignée qui esquivait habilement les flèches de l'archer avant de grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche et de disparaître au sein des feuillages. Eden se posta au pied de l'arbre, queue battante et museau levé vers l'arachnide.

— Putain, mais c'est la même ? lâcha Shin en s'affaissant au sol.

— Je dirais que oui, répondit Bob.

— Mais… pourquoi ?...

Le sourire du demi-démon s'agrandit et il lui assena sans la moindre once de pitié d'un ton joyeux :

— Je dirais qu'elle en pince pour toi, ma biche !

— Hein ?!

— Fais-toi une raison, je pense pas qu'elle te lâchera !

Théo foudroya le pyromage du regard, comme s'il le tenait pour responsable du malheur qui frappait Shin. Bob haussa les épaules, puis détourna le regard vers l'arbre et vers Eden qui s'était dressée sur ses pattes arrière, pattes avant appuyées sur le tronc, et qui jappait en direction de l'araignée.

— Mais… mais j'en veux pas d'cette araignée, moi ! geignit Shin.

— Eh ben, bute-la la prochaine fois qu'elle approche, rétorqua Théo en se levant enfin.

Bob eut le net pressentiment que l'histoire n'allait certainement pas se terminer sur la mort de l'araignée…

.

Et, bien sûr, le pyromage eut raison.

L'araignée était armée de patience et de bons réflexes. Et d'un talent indéniable pour tisser de jolis motifs dans ses toiles – bien que le portrait de Shin était à travailler. Le demi-élémentaire avait fini par tolérer la présence de l'arachnide, plus par manque de sommeil que par réelle envie. Eden restait encore distante, malgré sa curiosité. Et Théo avait fait la promesse à Shin de buter la bestiole au moindre comportement suspect, et Grunlek avait ajouté que le demi-élémentaire aurait droit au meilleur morceau si ça devait arriver.

 _Si_ ça devait arriver _._

Ils avaient tout de même eu droit à quelques glapissements terrifiés les premiers temps, des cris indignés, ainsi que des vociférations de la part du paladin dès que le demi-élémentaire commençait à devenir trop collant à son goût – et qu'il ramenait inévitablement l'arachnide avec lui dans son espace personnel.

L'araignée avait pris l'habitude, forte de patience et de persévérance, de grimper sur l'épaule du demi-élémentaire lors des marches trop longues ou en milieu champêtre.

Mais, selon l'avis du demi-démon, ce n'était pas ça le meilleur…

.

— Et prenez-moi des pommes, hein ! T'oublieras pas, Grunlek ?

Le nain lui répondit d'un signe de main puis se détourna et rattrapa Théo et Bob à grandes enjambées, alors que Shin, Eden et l'araignée restaient en dehors de la ville. Le pyromage alla à la chasse aux informations – et aux filles, accessoirement – tandis que le paladin se dirigea vers le temple de la ville. Grunlek se mit tout naturellement en route vers le marché.

Au bout d'un long moment, et devant un étal de pommes, il remarqua que le maraîcher avait arrêté de lui vanter le mérite de ses cucurbitacées – bien plus chères que les pommes, et le nain en avait repérées des moins chers plus loin – et que le silence se prolongeait, devenant pesant. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva les yeux sur l'homme bedonnant. L'humain était livide, et fixait le sol à côté du nain.

Grunlek y dirigea tout naturellement son attention. Et bloqua un court instant.

L'araignée.

Qui se servait de quatre de ses huit pattes fines pour… _tricoter ?_

— Elle… elle est à vous, c'te bestiole-là ? demanda enfin le maraîcher d'une voix blanche – les araignées n'avaient pas cette taille-là, en ville.

— C'est… un peu plus compliqué que ça, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse. Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas bien méchante.

Le nain prit une inspiration, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et dit à l'homme :

— Trois… non quatre… Quatre kilos de pommes, s'il-vous-plaît !

Il s'exécuta après un dernier regard vers l'arachnide qui venait de commencer un nouveau rang, pesa le tout et tendit le paquet à Grunlek qui le paya. L'homme lui rendit la monnaie en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à présent plus circonspects qu'effrayés à l'araignée :

— S'cusez, mais faut avouer qu'c'est pas normal vot' chose-là.

Grunlek allait lui répliquer que la notion de normalité devenait toute relative quand on était un nain doté d'un bras mécanique voyageant en compagnie d'un paladin de la Lumière, d'un pyromage demi-démon, d'un archer demi-élémentaire et d'une louve druidique, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Il remercia le maraîcher et continua ses dernières emplettes, l'araignée le suivant sous les étals en n'arrêtant pas de tricoter. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un marchand de laine, tâta sa bourse personnelle… et se dit que l'expérience valait d'être tentée.

.

Bob était un complice bienheureux. Admirer les expressions déconcertées des autres était un délice.

L'histoire de Grunlek avait laissé septiques le paladin et le demi-élémentaire des mois auparavant. Le demi-démon avait été intrigué. Et il avait définitivement adopté le surnom de l'araignée, _Molly_ , que Grunlek avait lâché sans y penser.

Le pyromage remonta l'écharpe rouge qui avait été confectionnée pour lui, cachant à peine son sourire. Théo avait reçu une écharpe crème et jaune et la regardait sans trop savoir quoi penser. Shin avait été forcé d'enfiler un pull qui ressemblait étrangement à une camisole. Grunlek tenait à bout de bras son propre pull tandis qu'Eden reniflait celui qui lui avait été mis, avant de se rouler par terre pour tenter d'éprouver cette étrange carapace sous les petits cris indignés de l'arachnide.

Et si quelqu'un devait crier coupable pour les inscriptions, notamment « La louve à son papa » pour le pull d'Eden, et « Le meilleur papa des loups » sur celui de Grunlek, Bob le ferait avec plaisir. Les heures de garde nocturne avaient été tout particulièrement amusantes en compagnie de Molly.

Et il était ravi qu'elles le restent.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que ce petit brin de délire vous a plu !_

 _Je vous retrouverai bientôt pour un autre texte, possiblement multi-chapitre. Plus sérieux. Plus sombre. Et avec Mahyar, bien évidemment._

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
